Edward in the Dark
by stories-stories
Summary: L'on me connait sous le nom d'Edward Anthony Masen.  Je suis né le 2o Juin 1901 à Chicago.  Je suis mort à l'âge de 17 ans et né en tant que monstre à l'âge 17 ans.


Assis dans mon lit, j'attendis que tout ce termine, ses cris et ses pleurs. Ayant mainte fois essayé d'arrêter ses souffrances j'ai finis par déclarer forfait. A quoi bon essayer de se battre contre plusieurs personnes alors que nous savons très bien que nous n'en sortirons pas vainqueur ? Moi Edward Anthony Masen à été lâche. Lâche de quoi ? D'avoir osé abandonner sa propre mère, celle qui la portée pendant neuf moi dans son ventre, celle qui lui donné la vie, celle qui l'a nourri au sein, aux mains de mal en rue. Pourquoi ai-je abandonné ? Elle à toujours été présente pour moi et moi je l'a laisse périr avec eux.

Je fus sorti de mes songes par un bruit sec. Je tourne vers la source de ce bruit et vis mon géniteur. Ce dernier me regarde avec insistance, surement surpris de ne pas me voir débouler avec haine dans sa chambre. Mon père me fit signe de lui, c'est ce que je fis sans aucune résistance. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le séjour ou il prit son chapeau ainsi que son blouson. Mon père à toujours aimé s'habiller de manière élégante. Il avait le gout et les moyens. C'est en silence que je pris place à ses côtés dans sa voiture. Il pointe son doigt pointu vers l'auto radio et choisi une station musical. Nous écoutâmes un concerto des plus réputé.

_Ou allons-nous père, dis-je d'une voix assez forte.

_Nous allons nous recueillir mon fils, dit-il.

Le bruit du moteur coupé me fis prendre attention que nous étions arrivés à destination. Je sortis de la voiture ainsi que mon père. Je vis que nous sommes devant une église. Pourquoi m'a t-il emmené ici alors que nous ne sommes pas croyant. Enfin ma mère et moi. Je le suivis, il n'y avait que silence, seul le bruit de ses pas faisaient carnage. Devant la grande porte en bois, mon père la pousse avec ses deux mains. Il me laisse entrer, une première. Une fois entré, j'attendis sagement qu'il prenne place près de moi. Nous avançâmes lentement vers un homme assez âgé. Je regarde attentivement cet homme et je vis qu'il porte une sorte de tissu blanc entre le devant de son coup et le col de son chemisier. Je pense que cet individu doit être le prêtre.

Mon père pris sa main et fis une révérence. Je fis de même. Le prêtre me fis signe de m'assoir, je le fis. Mon père, l'homme et moi prîmes un livre chacun qui était positionné face à nous. Je l'ouvre et vis marquer Sainte Bible. Je me mis à feuilleter ce livre prenant un air pensif. Je sentis mainte fois le regard de ce vieil homme sur moi. Faisant comme si de rie n'étais, je continus de lecture de la Bible. Un grincement ce fit entendre. Je sortis mon regard de ce livre afin de le poser sur mon père. Il me fit un signe de main afin de continuer ma lecture et il partit devant la sculpture de Jésus et se mit à parler avec le prêtre ainsi que plusieurs hommes. Je me mis à compter mentalement, cette conversation dura trois bonnes et longues minutes. Mon géniteur se mit près de moi avec une main posé sur l'épaule et fixe longuement cet homme dévoué à Dieu.

_Je te le laisse, il est tant qu'il commence, dit mon père.

_Bien, dit le prêtre au bout d'un moment de silence.

Mon père me fit un baiser sur le front. Une première. Je suivis l'inconnu. Je ne sais pour quel raison je n'ai pas riposté mais je l'ai suivis. Nous prîmes un long et sombre couloir.

Arrivé à fin de ce chemin sans luminosité et reconnus une porte. Cette dernière était différent de la plus part qui se trouve dans cette église. Elle est métallique verrouillé non avec une mais plusieurs serrure. Je sentis des bras se serrer au tour de moi et un tissu blanc se poser sur ma bouche et mon nez. Je me sentis soudainement attiré par les profondeurs.

Je me sens épuisé, vidé de toute mon énergie. Je n'ai pas la force de crier ma soif ou même de soulever mes paupières.

Je me souviens de mon réveil dans cet endroit. Je ne me rappel pas du comment et du pourquoi de ma présence dans ces lieu. La première chose que mes yeux ont vue est le sol. J'étais couché à plat ventre. Le sol était sale, couvert de tâche noir partant dans tout les côtes. Une odeur nauséabonde provenait de ces tâches. Au fur et à mesure que j'étudié le sens de ces tâches, j'ai remarqué que se ne sont pas des tâches dut au marque de chaussure ou je ne sais quoi mais plutôt des tâches de sang. Je n'ai point eu le temps de continuer mon examen de la pièce qu'un sentiment de panique montait en moi.

_Il est réveillé, cria un inconnu.

Sortis de mes songes, je n'avais pas sentis sa présence. Deux hommes visages cachés firent leurs apparitions. L'un prit mes mains dans l'une des siennes et l'autre mit un sac sur mon visage. On me poussa en avant, et je me mis à marcher sans savoir ou l'on m'amène. Est-ce un endroit où l'on va m'achevé ? Ou bien est- ce un endroit où l'on va me torturé ? Mon père serait bien capable de me laisser à se genre d'endroit. Combien de fois avais-je tenté de le tuer afin qu'il puisse laisser ma pauvre mère ? Ma mère. Cette délicieuse femme. La reverrais-je un jour ? Pourrais-je de nouveau me blottir dans ces bras ? Pourrais-je de nouveau entendre son rire si doux ? Verrais-je la petite veine qui sort de son front lorsqu'elle est en colère ? Tout ces souvenirs, ceux de ma tendre mère me fis mal au plus profond de mon cœur. La peur que ces inconnus m'avaient procurée n'est plus. La peur de mourir ou d'être torturé n'est plus. La seul et unique peur qui hante mon cœur et de ne plus jamais revoir ma mère ou de mourir avant de lui avoir dit à quel point je l'aime.

Un violent coup reçut dans mon dos me fis perdre le fil de mes pensées et mon équilibre. Mes genoux se posèrent violemment contre le sol. Ma tête fut tirée en arrière afin qu'on puisse me retirer le sac. Une fois le sac enlevé, je pris une grande bouffée d'aire. J'ouvris les paupières avec un mal non dissimulé et vis une dizaines d'homme se tenant devant moi. La plupart sont allongés sur des tables d'opération et se font électrocutés sous le regard joyeux du prêtre. Les autres sont par terre au fond de la pièce. Ils sont blessés, leurs corps sont couvert de bleues, de coupures. A première vu, je pense qu'il y en à qui en on pas pour longtemps.

_Je vois que tu te rince l'œil jeune Edward, dit le prêtre.

_Que me voulez vous, dis je faiblement.

_Ton père à décidé qu'il est temps que tu deviennes un homme. Tu es ici pour apprendre, répondit le prêtre.

Un homme dont je n'avais pas encore vu, venu. Il me prit dans ces bras musclé. Ce dernier me pose sur une des tables libres. Cet inconnu prit un bistouri.

_Adieu maman, je t'aime, dis-je.


End file.
